Mobile Suit Gundam 00V
'(V for Variations)' is a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 serialized by Hobby Japan and later compiled into a single book. It's presented to the reader as chapters of a mobile suit development book published 20 years after the main story/anime and include photo guides of the featured mobile suits. It ran in Hobby Japan from December 2007 to December 2009 and was continued by Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Characters 'Robert Spacey' - He studies the developmental history of MS. He was initially studying political history, but after experiencing the revolution brought by Celestial Being when he was 30 years old and coincidentally seeing the Avalanche Exia in action, he switched his study to MS development history. An original character for sidestory, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Apart from that, he was also able to see the Dynames Torpedo and Shell Flag in action. 'Deborah Galiena' - A female mobile suit pilot of the UN inspection team. She is also an old acquaintance of Robert Spacey. She was engaged by the Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa when she was conducting an on-site inspection using one of the Shell Flags. She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. 'Amy Zimbalist' - An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Steel Cowboy", but also hated as the "Devil of Unification". Story The ''00V features different variations of the Mobile Suit from the series, and provides the stories about them in every chapter ("volumes"). The earlier stories of the 00V were told from Robert Spacey's perspective based on his encounters with different mobile suits during the height of Celestial Being's armed interventions. The perspective of the stories later shifts to different characters, providing their side of the story behind the development and the operation of some of the mobile suits given in 00V. ;Volume 01 : Feature Mobile Suit: GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia Robert Spacey talks about the Avanche Exia, a unit that was seen relatively early during Celestial Being's armed interventions. Robert recalls witnessing the Avalanche Exia in action during a UN inspection of Union army. Avalanche Exia's appearance inspired Robert to study about the history of Mobile Suit Development. ;Volume 02 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo Robert talks about the disadvantages of mobile suit's humanoid design in an underwater combat; an obstacle that Dynames Torpedo managed to sidestep. Robert recounts seeing the Dynames Torpedo by chance during his plan to visit Deborah Galiena in a nearby island resort from the HRL Tenchu (Heaven's Pillar). ;Volume 03 : Featured Mobile Suit: SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Robert briefly talks about the development of SVMS-01 Union Flag. Among its variants, Robert introduced the Shell Flag, which he had the opportunity to see up close back in 2308 AD. During that time, he was meeting Deborah who was inspecting the military equipment at the Okinawa Base. While piloting the Shell Flag, Deborah encountered the Gundam Exia. Showing her skills, Deborah used the Shell Flag's tough armor to her advantage in escaping the battle uninjured. ;Volume 04 : Featured Mobile Suit: MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type Robert talks about the MSJ-06II Tieren and how it reflects HRL's pursuit for efficiency and effectiveness. He recalls a military exercise in 2306 AD that was interrupted by airborne enemy mobile suits and the Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Types were deployed to quickly shoot them down. It was also the first time Robert met Deborah, whose calm reaction to the situation left a great impression on him. ;Volume 05 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Robert talks about the Throne Eins' Turbulenz pack. He also hints at another Throne variant. ;Volume 06 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust The story talks about the "Meteor Nacht" ''incident. Robert recalls Deborah's account of seeing the Kyrios Gust in action. ;Volume 07 : ''Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-509T Throne Varanus Robert tells a story about Alejandro Corner and the prototype Throne Varanus, and Deborah's involvement in piloting the machine that would assist in the development of GNX-603T GN-X. ;Volume 08 : Featured Mobile Suit: SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Story talks about Robert and Deborah's escape from Alejandro using a Colony Guard Type Flag. Both of them decided to seek protection through media by getting in touch with Kinue Crossroad. ;Volume 09 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Robert remembers his first meeting with the Steel Cowboy, Amy Zimbalist, a pilot who would eventually become famous for piloting the Advance GN-X. ;Volume 10 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos The story talks about the Nadleeh Akwos, and Robert and Deborah's meeting with Fereshte in Lagrange 1 during their hiding. ;Volume 11 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword The story is told in the perspective of the ace pilot Amy Zimbalist. He talks about his simulation battle against 00 Gundam Seven Sword Type in accordance to Wang Liu Mei's invitation. The simulation battle took place months before Celestial Being's return. ;Volume 12 : Featured Mobile Suit: MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu More details are explored about Amy Zimbalist. Robert recalls a mock battle between the Tieren Zhizhu and the Advanced GN-X. The Tieren Zhizu successfully defended the Orbital Elevator during the exercise, but Amy Zimbalist later commented that if it was a real battle, the Orbital Elevator would have been destroyed easily. ;Volume 13 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA The story tells of Amy piloting his Advanced GN-X and encountering the Cherudim SAGA at a base. Amy remembers the "ridiculous" amount of armaments the Cherudim SAGA had in its arsenal. ;Volume 14 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type Amy sorties in Ahead Forcing Scout Type to seek out a secret Celestial Being base in a particular space area. While on duty, Amy comments on the "advantages" of having a two-seated Mobile Suit. He eventually detects a hidden base and fires, but this depleted all his remaining particles. ;Volume 15 : Featured Mobile Suit: AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package Details about Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package is explored. The story section talks about the duel between Amy and Klaus Grad during one of Katharon's operations. ;Volume 16 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon The story talks about Sherilyn Hyde's concept mobile suit, Arios Ascalon, and Robert's involvement in improving it into GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. ;Volume 17 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam Deborah recalls her encounter with the Jagd Arche during one of its rampage that destroyed both Katharon and ESF forces. ;Volume 18 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNZ-001 GRM Gundam The mechanic section talks about the GRM Gundam. The story is of Billy Katagiri's encounter with Robert after the defeat of the Innovators, and what Billy saw in the ship, Celestial Being, while he was working with the Innovators. ;Volume 19 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X The Superbia GN-X's details are featured. The story talks about the inner thoughts of the Superbia GN-X's pilot, Hiling Care and her encounter with Amy. ;Volume 20 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G The story is about Tieria Erde meeting with Sumeragi Lee Noriega and deciding to not use the 3G upgrade on the Seravee Gundam during the final battle with the Innovators. ;Volume 21 : Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed Amy and Deborah flight tested the mobile suit and gave their opinions about it to the engineers in charge. ;Volume 22 : Featured Mobile Suit: GN-000FA Full Armor 0 Gundam The story is about Sherilyn simulating the combat prowess of the Full Armor 0 Gundam at a Celestial Being's base before the battle with the Innovators. Special Chapters ;Volume 23 : Featured Mobile Suit: CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin The story is about Ribbons' inner monologue during his flight and combat testing of Reborns Gundam Origin. Mobile Units Gundam Avalanche Exia - Story Photo.jpg|GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Story Photo.jpg|GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type - Story Photo.jpg|SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type - Story Photo.jpg|MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz - Story Photo.jpg|GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Gundam Kyrios Gust - Story Photo.jpg|GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust Throne Varanus - Story Photo.jpg|GNX-509T Throne Varanus Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type - Story Photo.jpg|SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Advanced GN-X - Story Photo.jpg|GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Gundam Nadleeh Akwos - Story Photo.jpg|GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos 00 Gundam Seven Sword - Story Photo.jpg|GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword Tieren Zhizhu - Story Photo.jpg|MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu Cherudim Gundam SAGA - Story Photo.jpg|GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Ahead Forcing Scout Type - Story Photo.jpg|GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package - Story Photo.jpg|AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package Arios Gundam Ascalon - Story Photo.jpg|GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Jagd Arche Gundam - Story Photo.jpg|GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam GRM Gundam - Story Photo.jpg|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Superbia GN-X - Story Photo.jpg|GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X Seravee Gundam GNHW3G - Story Photo.jpg|GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G Neo-hed - Story Photo.jpg|GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed FullArmor 0 Gundam - Story Photo.jpg|GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam XN Raiser - Story Photo.jpg|GNR-010/XN XN Raiser Reborns Gundam Origin - Story Photo.jpg|CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin Picture 00V_Logo.jpg|Gundam 00V Japanese Logo 00V Gundam Avalanche Exia I.jpg|Introduction to Mobile Suit Gundam 00V References External links *Official 00V Site (Japanese) *00V on Wikipedia *Mobile Suits featured in 00V on MAHQ *mike_s_6 translations of the Japanese 00V chapter summaries Category:Series